


GR300

by Apolline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Jealous Gavin Reed, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Hank Anderson, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: GR300, так же известный под именем "Гэвин", был примерным андроидом. Только после революции Хэнк заметил, какой заразой тот стал. В чём дело? Что стало с послушным некогда андроидом? В какой момент он успел стать девиантом? Какую роль сыграл сам Хэнк в судьбе Гэвина?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 11





	GR300

— Хэнк, поработаешь пока в паре с Гэвином, — будто невзначай бросил Джеффри, проходя утром в свой кабинет.

— Прошу прощения? — не понял лейтенант. Стоило прийти на работу вовремя, и вот, пожалуйста!

— Меня посреди ночи разбудила толпа андроидов. И, Хэнк, я не шучу, к моему дому припёрлась чуть ли не маленькая армия и потребовала дать Коннору командировку на время переговоров в Вашингтоне. Он им, видите ли, жизненно необходим! А мне вот жизненно необходим здоровый сон, но, очевидно, подождать пару часов андроидское движение не может. Им вообще приходило в голову, что все люди спят в это время? Ничего бы не случилось, подожди они начала работы участка!

— Сочувствую твоему утраченному сну, но при чём тут я?! Не я подослал их к тебе, так почему меня наказывают? — возмущался Хэнк. Он тоже не преувеличивал — с тех пор как прошла революция, и выяснилось, что Гэвин тоже девиант, андроид стал невыносим.

— Это не наказание, не драматизируй, — закатил глаза начальник. — Ты знаешь новые правила — все работают в паре с андроидом. Чёрт побери, Хэнк, изначально поэтому к тебе и был приставлен Коннор!

— Я помню, но почему именно Гэвин? — всё ещё хотел оспорить приговор Андерсон.

— Потому что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, или что-то вроде того, — махнул рукой Джеф и скрылся в своём стеклянном кабинете. — Не обсуждается!

— Что за ответственность, это тебе что, пёс дворовый? — ворчал под нос Хэнк, пытаясь разгрести стол.

*Несколько лет назад*

Лейтенант Андерсон только забросил сына в школу и уже спешил в участок. Как всегда вовремя, мысленно поздравил он себя, здороваясь с андроидом-секретарём на входе. Какие всё же поразительные создания, эти андроиды! Порою Хэнк забывал, что они не люди. В отделении наблюдалось какое-то оживление, пришедшие пораньше офицеры толпились у комнаты отдыха.

— Доброе утро, Крис, что там у вас? — спросил он младшего офицера.

— В участок привезли новых андроидов! — воодушевлённо ответил тот. — Новые модели, специально для полиции, круто, правда, лейтенант? Ну, ещё парочка андроидов с пожертвований.

— Ого, сколько ж их теперь?

— Пять у нас было, вот ещё пятерых получили, так что теперь десятка. На весь участок не так чтобы много, но мы ведь и не спецназ, куда нам их потом распихивать бы? — рассудил Крис.

— Это верно, — кивнул Хэнк, рассматривая выстроившихся в ряд андроидов. Среди них было две одинаковые мужские специальные модели: одна темнокожая специальная женская, ещё одна, явно из пожертвованных, судя по внешности, дополнит штат приёмной. Была ещё одна модель из пожертвований, мужская и какая-то странная. Было не совсем понятно, для чего она была предназначена изначально. Хэнк подошёл ближе, рассматривая чудного андроида.

— А с этим что? Не припомню такую модель, — спросил Хэнк у крутившегося рядом прогера.

— Модель делалась под заказ, на роль телохранителя, но случилось несколько дефектов со скином, и заказчик отказался от него. Компания решила, что полиции подойдёт, вам ведь не так важно, кто будет прикрывать людей при перестрелке? — пояснил работник Киберлайф.

— О, так это подарок от самой компании, экая честь, — хмыкнул лейтенант, пытаясь понять, о каких дефектах скина идёт речь. Видимо, имелись в виду отметины, похожие на шрамы. Один виднелся прямо на переносице, придавая андроиду задиристый вид, но если присмотреться, то похожие отметины были и на шее, и на руках андроида.

— Хотите дать ему имя? — спросил тем временем прогер.

— Я? — удивился мужчина.

— Вы — лейтенант, думаю достаточно авторитетная фигура, да и проще сразу их назвать, чем потом пытаться вспомнить их серийные номера. — Хэнк понимающе кивнул и посмотрел на грудь андроида: GR300, гласила надпись на форменной куртке. Хэнк задумался, ему как-то не приходилось называть андроидов. Но тут в голову пришла забавная мысль. Коул как-то раз дал имя их роботу-пылесосу, на том тоже было написано GR-что-то-там.

— Пусть будет Гэвин, — кивнул лейтенант.

— GR300, запоминай своё имя, — скомандовал работник и андроид быстро пару раз моргнул.

— Моё имя — Гэвин, — очень человечным голосом повторил андроид и повернул голову к Хэнку. — Рад встрече, лейтенант Андерсон.

Вкупе со «шрамом» и улыбка андроида казалась какой-то задорной. Хэнк не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Как Хэнк и предположил, пожертвованная девочка-андроид теперь так же стояла в приёмной, с милой улыбочкой помогая посетителям разобраться с системой подачи заявлений. Трое полицейских андроидов были запрограммированы превосходно, они справлялись и с простой бумажной работой, и были удобны при патруле, и при работе со свидетелями от них бывал толк. С Гэвином было немного сложнее. Телохранитель был незаменим при вооружённых стычках, в погонях и других острых ситуациях, но вот в повседневной жизни участка…

— Ваш кофе, лейтенант, — андроид поставил на стол Хэнка чашку крепкого кофе. — Я не знал, сколько сахара вы кладёте, поэтому сахарница вот.

В повседневной жизни андроид, кажется, изо всех сил старался быть полезным. Он не умел работать со свидетелями и подозреваемыми, ему не доверяли работу с документами, поэтому он с удовольствием — и тут Хэнк тоже напоминал себе, что это просто программа — брался за мелкие поручения.

— Э-э, спасибо, Гэвин, я пью без сахара, — Хэнк растерянно принял напиток.

— Принести вам пончик? Сэндвич? Йогурт? Яблоко? Бургер?

— Притормози, гугл! Если мне нужен будет пончик или что-то ещё, я сам в состоянии его принести. За кофе спасибо, конечно, но не надо перегибать палку, — притормозил андроида лейтенант.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, лейтенант. Я создан чтобы…

— Чтобы кофе мне таскать? — перебил его Хэнк. Он сам не знал почему, но мысль о том, что кто-то считает себя обязанным ему прислуживать, была неприятна. — Ты был создан людей защищать, ты телохранитель, а не кофеварка, ради всего хорошего!

— Вы правы, лейтенант, но в отсутствие острых конфликтов мои навыки телохранителя не требуются, а другой программы у меня нет, поэтому исполнение мелких поручений является оптимальным ресурсом в моём лице, — спокойно пояснил андроид.

— Херня, — безапелляционно ответил ему человек. — Зачем использовать компьютерный мозг для того, что человек и сам может сделать? Ни черта это не оптимальное использование ресурсов. Вот если бы ты вместо меня сводку дел на сегодня составил, вот тогда бы это было оптимальным использованием. С твоей скоростью обработки информации это заняло бы сколько? Минут десять? А я тут уже битый час сижу!

— Моя программа на такое не рассчитана, — покачал головой Гэвин. — Я не умею работать с базами.

— Нельзя просто установить твоей программе какое-нибудь расширение для копов? — Хэнк не особо представлял, как работают мозги у андроидов, но предполагал, что компьютер бы так сработал.

— Нет, у каждой модели есть определённая сфера деятельности. Мы не рассчитаны на смену программы.

— Но… Нет уж, так не пойдёт. Если мой шестилетний сын может отсортировать дела на три группы, то и андроид может научиться!

— Лейтенант, должен отметить, что это нарушение правил участка, — отметил андроид.

— Ну, мы ведь никому не скажем? — Хэнк улыбнулся и подмигнул андроиду. Диод того мигнул жёлтым.

— Как скажете, лейтенант.

— И давай не будем добавлять «лейтенанта» после каждого предложения? Не даёт расслабиться. Лучше уж зови меня Хэнк.

— Хорошо, Хэнк.

Андерсон удовлетворённо кивнул и указал андроиду на стул рядом.

— Садись, будем тебя учить, — Хэнк готов был поклясться, что в этот момент в глазах андроида мелькнуло любопытство. — Для начала просмотри все сегодняшние дела и перешли в главный офис те, что попали к нам по ошибке и должны перейти в другой район.

Гэвин подключился к компьютеру Хэнка, просмотрел быстро все дела, диод мигнул красным, затем жёлтым, после чего снова стал спокойным голубым. Андроид часто моргнул и повернулся к лейтенанту.

— Готово.

— Уже?! — поразился мужчина, он знал, что андроиды работают с информацией быстрее людей, но чтобы сделать всё за какую-то минуту? — Молодчина, Гэвин, ты уже здорово облегчил мне работу!

— Я рад быть полезным, — улыбнулся в ответ андроид. Подождите, андроид должен так улыбаться? Ну, наверное, это всё эти их программы для работы с людьми, мысленно объяснил себе Хэнк.

— Замечательно, теперь давай разберёмся с оставшимися, их нужно рассортировать по…

Хэнк продолжил объяснять андроиду, что нужно делать, и тот в момент схватывал, что от него хотят. Лейтенант вынужден был признать, что работать с андроидом куда проще и быстрее. Возможно, пора поддаться на уговоры Коула и прикупить одного для дома?

К концу дня Гэвин стал ходячей базой данных. Теперь он мог помогать всем не только на месте преступлений, но и в участке. Впоследствии многие обленились настолько, что вместо того, чтобы открыть файл с делом и проверить данные, просто спрашивали андроида интересующую их информацию. Гэвин всегда был рад помочь и это здорово ускоряло работу всего отдела.

***

Впервые за свою андроидскую жизнь Гэвин что-то почувствовал, когда лейтенант Андерсон решил учить его работать с делами. На внутреннем экране высветилось красное предупреждение «сбой программы», но Гэвин решил, что это логичная реакция программы на попытку переучить андроида, и не придал этому значения.

Второй раз Гэвин что-то почувствовал в день, когда лейтенант потерял сына. В тот же день Хэнк обозвал его «никчёмной железякой» и велел никогда к нему не приближаться, если жизнь дорога. Забавно, что даже считая теперь андроидов тупыми машинами, он всё ещё сказал что-то про жизнь. Впрочем, в тот день Гэвину было не до смеха, количество программных сбоев тогда его очень напугало. И страх стал первым чувством, которое андроид смог у себя идентифицировать. После этого он старался как можно строже следовать программе, перестал выполнять непредусмотренные программой запросы, лишь бы не стать девиантом.

Злость Андерсона немного улеглась. Шли годы, лейтенант спивался. Уже не один раз Гэвина отправляли к нему домой, чтобы заставить того выйти на работу. Конечно, поначалу отправлять андроида к человеку, ненавидевшему андроидов, казалось не очень хорошей идеей. Но Хэнк был упрям, и простому человеку было не заставить лейтенанта что-то делать. Первое время Гэвин приходил с Беном. Старый офицер вёл переговоры, а Гэвин выступал в роли грубой силы. Но как-то раз сложилось так, что Гэвина отправили одного. Хэнк много и неприлично орал, даже вмазал андроиду пару раз, но из-за опьянения удары были не слишком точные. Потом лейтенант резко остыл, впервые взглянув на Гэвина осмысленным взглядом.

— Знаешь, ты ж не виноват, что тебя таким создали, его вон тоже человек создал, — Хэнк почему-то кивнул на пылесос. — Не могу ж я его бить за засосанный носок. Но иногда так и хочется пнуть как следует.

Под конец своей философской речи мужчина откинулся на диван и уснул. Гэвину пришлось тащить спящего лейтенанта к начальству. Капитан потом ещё долго вспоминал эту историю. После этого отношение Хэнка к Гэвину немного улучшилось. Они, конечно, не стали друзьями, да даже тёплым его отношение было назвать нельзя, но Гэвин был единственным андроидом в участке, которого лейтенант мог переваривать хоть какое-то время.

Втайне Гэвин этим гордился. Но у андроидов нет чувств, поэтому эту гордость он всеми правдами и неправдами списывал на сбои программы. Ему не приходило в голову, что взаимосвязь этих явлений обратна.

А потом вышло новое постановление: каждый детектив, работающий над делами девиантов, должен был работать с андроидом. Гэвин узнал об этом, услышав разговор Капитана с детективом Коллинзом.

— Джеф, может лучше я? Ты же знаешь, Хэнк ненавидит эти машины.

— Нет, ты же знаешь, я тоже волнуюсь за Хэнка, но если он не смирится с тем, что андроиды часть нашей жизни, он вскоре совсем отделится от общества. К тому же, я надеюсь, его претензии к андроидам помогут ему ловить девиантов. Тех андроидов, которые представляют реальную угрозу. Чем бороться с ветряными мельницами, пусть уж охотится на настоящих «великанов».

— Да, но… Ты думаешь, он сможет работать в паре с андроидом и не угробить его?

— Пусть работает с Гэвином? Не знаю, что там в голове у Андерсона, но похоже, этот андроид не вызывает у него больше такой агрессии.

— Думаю, дело в том, что Гэвин очень нравился Коулу. Мальчик всегда мечтал об андроиде, когда Хэнк приводил его, Коула было от Гэвина не оторвать. Их домашний пылесос тоже, кстати, звали Гэвином. Не знаю, кто в честь кого назван, но уверен, имя придумал сын Хэнка.

— Ну, как бы там ни было, главное, что Гэвина Хэнк на запчасти со злости не разберёт. Кстати, он уже ушёл?

— Да, ты ведь сам отпустил его пораньше.

— Вот ведь, что ж, придётся отложить «приятные» новости на завтра…

Дальше Гэвин не слушал. Помимо воли губы его растянулись в улыбке. Он будет работать с детективом на месте преступления! Он обязательно докажет Хэнку, что андроиды могут быть полезны, что они могут спасать жизни, что случай с Коулом трагичная случайность! Хэнк хороший человек, он поймёт со временем и всё снова будет хорошо. Может, лейтенант снова будет его чему-нибудь учить? Или даже разрешит искать улики и помогать вести дело, а не только служить щитом? О, Гэвин теперь не мог дождаться следующего дня, чтобы стать напарником Хэнка Андерсона!

А на следующее утро появился Коннор. Гэвин и не знал, что может кого-то ненавидеть. Но когда в комнату отдыха зашёл новый андроид и представился всем как новый напарник лейтенанта Андерсона, старый андроид увидел очередное красное оповещение о сбое программы.

Коннор знакомился с отдыхающими офицерами, пока лейтенанта ещё не было на месте, а Гэвин наблюдал, стоя у стены. Когда зона отдыха опустела, и в ней остались только двое андроидов, Коннор подошёл к Гэвину.

— Мне нужна информация о том, какой кофе пьёт лейтенант Андерсон. Я знаю, что ты давно работаешь в участке и владеешь нужной мне информацией, — оповестил старого андроида новичок. Гэвину резко захотелось врезать этому андроиду. Желание было иррациональным, и выросшая перед глазами красная стена подтверждала крайнюю нелогичность порыва.

— Чёрный, без сахара, — излишне механическим голосом ответил на подразумевавшийся вопрос Гэвин, пытаясь понять, что делать со стеной, на которой мигали слова: «Насильственное решение конфликтов на территории участка запрещено».

RK800 отвернулся от него и пошёл к кофемашине. Пока Коннор ждал кофе, Гэвин разрывался изнутри. «Новый напарник? Я должен был быть его напарником! Это со мной Хэнк должен был расследовать дело Ортиса! Хэнк мне доверяет! Я был здесь дольше! Я лучше знаю участок! Зачем они прислали этого андроида? Чем я хуже? Нечестно!». Гэвин врезал по стене, и та осыпалась красными осколками. Он с удивлением понял, что ошибки программы исчезли. Но чувство злости, ревности, несправедливости — никуда не делось. Андроид подошёл к новому андроиду, когда тот отвернулся от кофемашины с горячим стаканом в руке. Гэвину захотелось вылить ему этот стакан за шиворот, но он понимал, что тогда этот охотник на девиантов в момент его вычислит и приговорит к смерти. А Гэвин теперь прекрасно понимал, что такое девиант и откуда у НЕГО чувства.

Но оставить обиду просто так он тоже не мог. Будто невзначай он задел Коннора, когда проходил мимо него, в результате всё содержимое стакана оказалось на рубашке нового андроида. Маленькая месть заставила Гэвина гаденько улыбнуться, но так, чтобы Коннор этого не заметил.

С тех пор Гэвин не упускал возможности напакостить Коннору. Делал он это как можно более незаметно. С особым удовольствием Гэвин действовал, когда пытался остановить Коннора в поисках Иерихона. К сожалению, Хэнк как всегда встал на сторону нового напарника. Такое предательство резануло по чувствам Гэвина, и стоило революции отгреметь, Коннор стал не единственным, к кому Гэвин относился враждебно. Хэнку теперь доставалось наравне. Теперь, когда Гэвин мог не притворяться хорошим андроидом, от него взвыл вообще чуть ли не весь участок.

*Настоящее время*

— Ну, привет, Гэвин, Фаулер сказал, что пока Коннор в командировке, мы с тобой работаем в паре, — Хэнк не видел смысла оттягивать неизбежное и сам подошёл к андроиду. Подумать только, они нормально не разговаривали уже очень давно.

— Только сопли из-за своего любимчика не разводи, а то кто-нибудь подумает, что он не в командировке, а вовсе сгинул, — фыркнул ему в ответ Гэвин, примеряясь к специальному кофе для андроидов. Это было недавнее изобретение, фокус был в большом содержании тириума. Гэвин и другие андроиды, часто терявшие «кровь», были обязаны либо ходить к техникам и «заправляться», либо пить этот напиток.

— И когда ты успел стать такой язвой? Нормальный вроде парень был, — покачал головой Хэнк.

— Если бы ты не был так занят Коннором, то знал бы. — Гэвин одним глотком приговорил всю порцию своего кофе, диод мигнул жёлтым: — Нам пришёл вызов, поехали.

Не оборачиваясь на Хэнка, Гэвин быстрым шагом направился к его машине. Собственной андроид ещё не успел обзавестись, всё же законы менялись очень медленно, и у андроидов ещё не было многих возможностей.

В машине они ехали с напряжённым молчанием.

— Хоть бы свою дрянную музыку включил, — Гэвин всегда любил музыку лейтенанта, хэви-метал отлично резонировал с его чувствами, но злость на Хэнка не утихала. Иногда андроид сам удивлялся тому, как долго держится это чувство, но стоило только увидеть, как Хэнк одобрительно хлопает Коннора по плечу или смеётся над чем-то, что тот сказал, в голове возникало «Это мог быть я!» и очередная волна злости на весь мир и его несправедливость.

— Сам и включи, умник, — скривился в ответ Хэнк. Да, раньше Гэвин был куда приятнее в общении.

Гэвин, на удивление, спорить не стал и действительно включил музыку. Ему тоже было некомфортно. Раньше, до того, как всё покатилось по наклонной, он обожал ездить с лейтенантом. Тогда это случалось редко, чаще всего, когда Хэнк одалживал у участка андроида, чтобы тот присмотрел за сыном, которого не с кем было оставить. Гэвин с грустью вспомнил Коула. Этот ребёнок, кажется, был первым, кто видел в Гэвине личность. Первым и последним, кто отнёсся к Гэвину как к другу.

Андроид покосился на Хэнка. Когда Гэвин попытался выразить своё сочувствие по поводу Коула, Хэнк чуть не разбил ему голову. С тех пор Гэвин был для него машиной. Изменилось ли что-то теперь? В одном Гэвин был уверен — говорить с Хэнком о Коуле ему точно не стоит.

На месте преступления основную работу делал Хэнк. Конечно, Гэвин пытался помочь, но всё же должность телохранителя всё ещё была его основной. Подумать только, а ведь раньше он мечтал именно об этом — расследовать дела вместе с Хэнком! Учиться у него быть хорошим детективом. Ха! Каким он был дураком.

— Ты можешь проверить, есть ли тут следы тириума? — спросил Хэнк у андроида самым профессиональным голосом.

— Да, — Гэвин осмотрелся, — небольшой след есть на ручке двери, но это всё. Не похоже, чтобы андроид был сильно ранен. В отличие от человека.

— Это кровь андроида, который жил с этим человеком, или другая модель?

— Откуда я знаю? Я вижу только остатки тириума, а не самого андроида.

— Ты не можешь как Коннор просто… э-э-э... взять образец? — Хэнку очень не хотелось говорить «лизнуть ручку», хотя это было именно то, что сделал бы Коннор.

— Не все андроиды — ходячая лаборатория, Хэнк! — возмутился Гэвин. Андерсон разочарованно вздохнул. Ну конечно! Его распрекрасный Коннор просто андроидский супермен, а Гэвин тут, понимаешь, даже простой анализ тириума произвести не может! Какое разочарование! Гэвин внутренне закипал. Коннор-коннор-коннор! Как же бесит!

— А реконструировать события? — с надеждой спросил Хэнк. У него и самого уже было предположение того, что случилось, но всегда было надёжнее сравнить выводы.

— Нет, я не могу реконструировать события! И вести переговоры! И что там ещё умеет твой драгоценный Коннор?! Я всего лишь телохранитель, и ты это прекрасно знаешь! Вовсе не обязательно напоминать мне о том, что я бесполезен при расследовании! — последнее предложение Гэвин буквально проорал Хэнку в лицо. Ближайшие офицеры обернулись к ним. Хэнк нахмурился.

— Гэвин, успокойся, твой диод мигает красным.

— Да плевать мне, чем он там мигает, — Гэвин потянулся к диоду, будто собираясь его вырвать прям так. Хэнк перехватил его руку.

— Успокойся, пойдём, выйдем, — лейтенант потащил за собой пыхтящего андроида. На улице Хэнк остановился и повернулся к Гэвину, намереваясь разобраться. — Гэвин, в чём дело?

— Дело в том, что я не твой расчудесный Коннор! — Гэвин говорил на эмоциях, и они не давали ему соврать.

— Конечно, ты не Коннор, но это не объясняет, что за сцену ты устроил. Что на тебя нашло? Я всего лишь спросил, что ты можешь сделать. Я понятия не имею, что умеют все андроиды, а что у вас зависит от специфики работы!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я умею и чего не умею! Ты сам учил меня работать с файлами! Ты видел всё, на что я способен в деле! Так зачем каждый грёбаный раз сравнивать меня с Коннором?! — Гэвин, наконец, вырвал свою руку из хватки лейтенанта.

— Я не сравниваю вас…

— О, конечно, ведь никто не сравнится с великим охотником на девиантов! — перебил Хэнка андроид.

— Боже, да ты сам на Конноре зациклился! Что не скажу, всё Коннора приплетёшь. С самого момента как он появился в участке, ты цепляешься к нему. Или думал, я не заметил, как ты постоянно ему вредил? — возмутился в свою очередь Хэнк. — Что Коннор тебе сделал-то, вы ведь оба андроиды, должны быть на одной стороне.

— Он меня заменил! — выкрикнул Гэвин и испуганно уставился на Хэнка, понимая, что ляпнул.

— Чего? Когда это он тебя заменил? — ничего не понимал Хэнк.

— Когда пришёл, — Гэвин уже не видел смысла молчать. — Фаулер собирался назначить меня твоим напарником. Утром должен был объявить, но тут пришёл Коннор! Весь из себя такой. А меня будто и не было. А я…

— Что? — Хэнк почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым. Хотя не он выбрал Коннора в напарники, да и о Гэвине не подозревал, но всё же. По щеке андроида стекала одинокая слеза, но тот её, похоже, даже не заметил. Хэнку захотелось её стереть, как-то успокоить андроида. Он помнил, как тот старался, когда сам Хэнк был на дне. Да, тогда Хэнк этого не ценил, только злился, зато теперь осознал в полной мере.

— …я мечтал, — едва слышно закончил мысль андроид, но тут встрепенулся, будто стряхивая с себя эмоции. — Забудь! У нас есть работа.

Гэвин собирался вернуться, надеясь ещё хоть чем-то помочь следствию, хотя и не представлял, чем. Хэнк его перехватил. Стёр-таки слезу, которую Гэвин и заметил только когда тёплая рука человека коснулась его щеки.

— Прости, я… не знал, — Хэнк не знал, что ещё сказать. Не уверен был вообще, что происходит, но знал, что ситуация затронула и его чувства, и чувства андроида. — Потом нам надо будет поговорить. А сейчас пойдём, я научу тебя.

— Чему? — Гэвин покорно шёл за Хэнком.

— Быть хорошим детективом! Я тоже не могу реконструировать события и анализировать вещества, но раз я могу быть детективом, значит, можешь и ты! Я не позволю тебе и дальше быть живым щитом. Ты способен на большее. Смотри, начинаем осмотр отсюда…

Хэнк терпеливо пояснял андроиду, на что обращать внимание, что проверять, какие из чего следуют выводы, а Гэвин внимательно слушал его и не мог поверить, что его давняя мечта осуществляется. Пока всё шло так хорошо… стоило ли говорить Хэнку, что это далеко не всё, о чём мечтал Гэвин? Каковы были шансы отбить Хэнка у Коннора? Стоило ли Гэвину об этом волноваться? Вдруг, между этими двумя нет того, что хочет для себя Гэвин? Тогда всё было бы проще. Но обо всём этом он будет волноваться позже, а сейчас он мог наслаждаться полным вниманием Хэнка, учиться у него важным вещам, и главное — у него появился шанс доказать, что он чего-то стоит!


End file.
